Drarry Oneshot: In Need of Saving
by freelancejouster
Summary: Drarry smut. Set in the sixth year. CW: sex.


**As always, I own none of the character from the Harry Potter series, I just enjoy playing about with them.**

 **Set in year six.**

* * *

It seemed like for the last few weeks, everywhere Draco Malfoy looked, there was Harry Potter, staring at him intently. Sure, he hid it, but not well, turning abruptly into the nearest classroom or to the nearest person, or perhaps ducking behind that old scrap of parchment he seemed to always carry about lately. If that were not strange enough, his general sloppiness has somehow multiplied from what it usually was. Just yesterday, Draco had seen him with a smudge of ink going down the side of his face, his hair completely void of any sort of style, and his shirt was not only untucked but partially unbuttoned.

Harry had caught his eye and Draco had looked away, eyes widened, trying to tell himself that he hadn't seen any of the muscles in Harry's sleek torso and that he also hadn't seen the fine hairs that trailed their way to the waistband of his jeans.

Even when Draco made his way up to that hidden room on the seventh floor where he was working on his task for the Dark Lord, Harry seemed to appear at an odd turn, either chatting amicably with one of the Weasels or pretending to study, as though odd corridors throughout the castle were perfectly normal places to practice charms homework.

At first Draco thought that he was being paranoid - of course Potter wasn't stupid enough to be _following_ him. That would be completely _stupid_ even for him. But it became more difficult to deny when he literally collided with him going around a corner for the second time in a week.

"Is there something I can help you with Potter?" Malfoy asked as he collected himself, mustering as much venom in his voice as he could.

"Course not, Malfoy," Harry said, looking at the floor and dusting off the knees of his robes. However, when he looked up, he looked far from certain, and far angrier than Draco had expected him to look.

"Look," Draco said with a sneer, "You've been following me and I want to know why. I haven't done anything to you or your stupid friends in ages."

"You're up to something," Harry said bluntly, meeting his eyes. Draco saw something cold there, but something else as well.

"Oh, yes, of course, I must be up to something," Draco said mockingly.

"Tell me then," said Harry, that something else flickering, "Why is it you spend so much time on the seventh floor? In the room of requirement?"

The room of what? And how did Potter know that he was spending time on the seventh floor? "I don't know what you're talking about Potter," said Draco, stepping around him, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than spend time chatting with you about whatever delusions you've having about me."

Draco had taken a couple steps down the hallway already when he heard Harry say, "Wait!" Draco stopped and turned towards him slightly. He saw that flicker in his eyes again and it almost seemed as though Harry might have been worried about him. "Just be careful, okay?" Harry said, color rising slightly in his cheeks.

Draco scoffed and continued down the hallway, trying to keep his composure. He managed all the way until the dungeons, before having to stop and lean against the wall. Perfect Harry Potter worried about him? He must be imagining things.

Regardless, Harry was still everywhere he looked for weeks and once while he was struggling in the Room of Hidden Things, he thought that he might have heard Harry outside saying his name. Which was odd. Harry never said his name. Perhaps Draco was going crazy from the pressure that weighed so heavily on his shoulders. He just kept failing and failing and failing and failing at the task that had been set before him. He knew that if he didn't complete the task before the end of the year that the Dark Lord would be anything but kind to him and his family ... his mother, even.

Perhaps he was imagining compassion from this boy who had always held him at arms length and treated him with indifference at best. Perhaps he was just seeing Harry everywhere because he needed some reprieve from the endless cycle of pressure and failure that he seemed to be caught in without escape. Perhaps Harry Potter was his mind's escape.

He leaned against a pillar and laughed to himself, as though Harry Potter could help him escape.

"Did you just say my name?" asked Harry appearing around a corner.

Of course Harry was here, Harry was everywhere. Had he spoken aloud? He must have. He wondered if he should apologize, but as Draco looked at Harry he realized that he looked more confused then angry.

"I - I didn't mean to, I guess I did," said Draco, too tired to be embarrassed or angry or much of anything really.

Harry must have been expecting a different reply because something in his face faltered. There was that look of concern or worry or _something_ again. What did Harry want from him?

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" asked Harry.

"What?" asked Draco.

"You said my name," Harry said.

"Oh, right," said Draco lamely. He tried to think of something that sounded a bit less ridiculous than having delusions of Harry saving him and could think of nothing. He noticed, while thinking, that Harry was very close, which made it difficult to think about much else once noticed. His shirt was untucked again today. Draco thought of the last time he'd noticed Harry's untucked shirt and turned away slightly so Harry wouldn't see whatever his fascination with that seemed to be. He saw that fine trail of hair in his mind's eye and felt his cock stiffen slightly.

"Hello?" said Harry looking confused more than anything.

"I've got to ... got to be somewhere," said Draco, pushing past Harry and ducking behind a tapestry and out of sight as quickly as possible.

What was happening to him? What was this? A crush on Harry Potter? He thought he'd outgrown that years ago, but here it had come, roaring back accompanied by delusions of Harry following him around.

Draco was the opposite of impressed with himself. He needed some clarity.

"Is Harry Potter following me?" Draco asked Crabbe and Pansy when he got back to the dungeons. Goyle was off doing remedial something or other.

"What?" asked Crabbe.

"Of course not," Pansy said. "That's stupid, why would he be following you?"

"I don't know Pans," Draco said, sinking deeper into his chair with shame, "It's just that I feel like I see him everywhere and I need to know that I'm not being crazy."

"I don't know what to tell you hon," said Pansy, reaching to touch his arm, "But I really doubt he's following you."

"He might be," said Crabbe, more alert than before.

"What makes you say that?" asked Pansy, sneering slightly.

"Well I've seen him around a bit more. Always seems to be looking at you," said Crabbe.

"Really?" asked Draco, sitting up straighter.

"Yeah," said Crabbe, "I didn't say anything before because, well, I'm wrong about stuff a lot."

His delusions had been confirmed reality. Draco smiled slightly for the first time in what felt like forever.

"You look awfully happy to have been told you're being followed around by Saint Potter," said Pansy, turning to the box of chocolate she'd had sitting at her right. Draco didn't reply because he saw her mouth tighten slightly into a line.

"Well, I'm going to be going," said Draco instead, headed towards the door of the dungeons. It had closed behind him before either of them could ask him where he was going or what he was doing, which he was grateful for, because if truth be told he wasn't a hundred percent sure himself, exactly. He just knew he had to see Harry.

He headed to the seventh floor.

He ran spotted Harry on the sixth and Draco walked him purposefully into a corner.

"Tell me why you're following me," Draco said forcibly, putting his arm on the wall above Harry's shoulder so that he couldn't duck away from him.

"I'm not following you," said Harry, trying to laugh off how uncomfortable Draco seemed to be making him.

"Please, I see you everywhere and even Crabbe confirms that he's seen you around all the time," said Draco.

Harry spluttered, pulling a face, "Yeah, because Crabbe's observa-"

Draco cut him off, "Watching me."

Draco had expected him to keep denying it, making excuses, but instead Harry just stood there. He shrugged lamely. "Well?" said Draco.

"I'm just ... I need to know what you're up to. I need to make sure you don't do something that you can't take back," said Harry, meeting his eyes for the first time. That look was there again, familiar now, of concern, of being worried for him, and now something else, something warmer. Draco felt his cock twitch again.

"Something I can't take back," Draco echoed hollowly, thinking of the task he felt that he was getting so close to completing. That would definitely be something he wouldn't be able to take back. Draco suddenly became aware of just how very close his face was to Harry Potter's. He could see that stupid scar on his forehead so clearly that he had an odd urge to track its path down Harry's forehead. Draco wondered how he looked, so close to Harry's face - he'd been so busy with the task he felt as though he'd neglected everything. He was sure his hair was greasy, there were massive bags beneath his eyes, he probably had a pimple or two at his hair line

"Just, be careful," Harry said as though he were going to leave. However, his body language said different though, as he lingered there, just inches from Draco's face.

"You're concerned for me," Draco said, wanting to be confident enough to ask it. To ask anything of Harry.

"Of course," Harry said, as though it were just the beginning of a sentence.

An impulse spurted from Draco's lips, "Kiss me." He didn't ask it. Their faces were so close.

"What?" asked Harry, but he didn't look confused.

"Kiss me," Draco said again. But instead of waiting for Harry to do what he asked of him, Draco bent his head to Harry's and kissed him first.

Draco wasn't sure what he had expected. Perhaps he'd thought that Harry would have pulled away and sworn at him, completely rejecting Draco's advance. Maybe he'd assumed that Harry would have struggled against Draco briefly before giving into the kiss and reciprocating. A small part of Draco hoped for only a few seconds of hesitation before Harry kissed him back, just as passionately as Draco was kissing him.

None of those things happened.

Instead, Harry kissed Draco back, pouring himself into Draco, the instant that Draco's lips met his. It was as though he had been waiting and this was the eventual ending that Harry had known was coming. Harry brought his hand to Draco's cheek and ran it back, along his jawbone and into his hair.

And then Draco was pressing his whole self against Harry, pushing against him as though they could break through the wall they leaned against. Their chests touched, their arms wrapped around each other ... He felt drunk with Harry's kiss, his lips sucking on Draco's own, trailing their way down his jaw bone. Draco felt Harry's cock hard against his inner thigh and was pleasantly surprised, a soft growl erupting from his throat.

With that, Harry pushed Draco away and Draco found himself grasping at air. Confused, he met Harry's eyes, had he been imagining the reciprocation?

Harry grabbed his hand and rasped, "Classroom." He looked just as disoriented as Draco felt, hair tousled up on one side from Draco's fingers, hair matted on the back from being pressed into the wall. Draco smiled drunkenly and allowed himself to be led without thought into a nearby classroom, he just wanted more of the boy in front of him, to touch every inch of him, to find salvation in that.

The classroom was dark and empty except for a handful of student desks, one overturned, its legs sticking up vulnerably into the air. Draco pressed the door closed behind them, muttering a locking charm.

The moment he stopped speaking, Harry's lips were on his again, taking the lead this time and pressing Draco against the door. Draco felt as if his entire body were vibrating from Harry's contact - a warmth spread to all of his limbs, starting deep in his stomach. Draco was no virgin - but his several short conquests and a rocky and strange relationship with Pansy had done nothing to prepare him for this. How could Harry's hand moving from his waist and up his back set his arms aflame? What was this ache in his chest? Why did he feel like crying in relief?

Harry's hands were at the fastening of his trousers now, and for Draco there was no thought of anything else. His hips bucked involuntarily against Harry's wandering hands and he thought he'd faint when Harry dropped to his knees before Draco. Draco wanted to stop him, to say, "No, please, let me," but he was frozen and no words came - instead a soft, low moan escaped him just before Harry's warm mouth enveloped his cock. If Harry's hands had not been at his hips, he would have dropped to the floor.

"Potter," Draco rasped quietly, his fingers winding through Harry's hair, the first time he'd allowed himself to say the name aloud in years without having to attach some pretend malice to it.

Harry stopped for a moment to smile before continuing, licking his way down Draco's painfully hard cock, his hands moving back to caress Draco's balls, and further, a finger lubed with spit probing at the hole there. Draco's legs did give out at that, sinking himself down onto Harry's finger and then to the floor, his cock slipping free of Harry's mouth.

"Did you want me to stop?" asked Harry smiling, bringing his mouth to kiss Draco's bruised lips. His finger was still inside of Draco, moving ever so slightly in and out of him.

"Don't you dare," Draco managed rocking his hips slightly so that Harry's finger reached deeper.

Harry grinned crookedly and pulled his finger from him. Draco was about to protest, but Harry pulled him by his hips from where he'd collapsed against the door, down onto the floor and closer to Harry before leaning back down and covering Draco's cock with his mouth again and sliding both the first finger and another back into Draco.

"Merlin," Draco whispered, feeling as though he were being wrapped in the flame. He could die after this, he thought, and be happy. The Dark Lord could kill him after today and Draco would have felt something and experienced something that could never be taken from him. Harry made soft gagging noises as he sank Draco's entire shaft into his mouth - Draco felt the tip of his cock slide into Harry's throat and his hips bucked again, and hard. Harry pulled back, spluttering, and came up to pepper Draco's neck with sloppy kisses.

The fingers were driving Draco crazy. He needed more, more of Harry inside him. He mustered what he could of his voice and mumbled, "P-potter?"

"You can call me Harry," he said quietly, flicking his eyes to meet Draco with a soft smile before moving to bite Draco gently on the shoulder.

"Okay," Draco said, gasping as he felt Harry's teeth prick into his shoulder. Not as gently as Draco had thought. "Harry?"

"Mmm," Harry said in acknowledgement, dragging a kiss across where he'd bitten Draco.

Draco took a deep breath to try and collect himself, closing his eyes so that he couldn't see Harry's reaction to his words, and whispered quietly, "Fuck me." There was a short moment where Draco wondered if he'd spoken aloud as Harry didn't seem to acknowledge him, he just kept trailing kisses up Draco's throat. "Please," he pleaded, slightly louder than before and suddenly Harry's fingers were gone - Draco gasped softly - and guiding Draco's legs up and hips up and open and Harry's cock was pressing inside of him, larger than expected.

"Harry," Draco gasped quietly and suddenly that was the tipping point, Harry's cock moving into him. Draco felt that heat that had been engulfing him gather in his stomach. "Harry," Draco said again, reaching up to touch Harry's chest, his cheek as his hips bucked and he came, cum spurting his cock and onto his own chest.

"Merlin Malfoy," Harry groaned as Draco bucked and tightened against him - that, too, was too much for him and Harry came, bucking his hips into Draco's, cum spilling out against his cock. Harry pulled out and collapsed sideways, reaching to grab his neglected wand and whispering a cleaning spell at them both.

They lay there, Harry's arm draped over Draco's chest, spread eagle on the cold floor together for awhile, neither of them speaking. Draco felt so different than before that it almost felt as though someone else had just done those things with Harry Potter.

Eventually, as Draco became aware of precisely how hard and cold the stone floor was beneath them, did he say softly, "Thank you."

Harry sat up slightly then and turned towards Draco with a confused smile, "Of course." Draco felt Harry's eyes study his face and he must have seen something else there because he asked, "Are you okay?"

Only then did Draco feel the tears welling and he gulped them back, "Of course not. He's going to kill me, Harry. Unless I can get them into the castle he's going to kill me."

"Look at me," Harry said then and something in his voice pulled Draco's eye to his. "We will figure something out, I will help you." There was such a seriousness in his voice that Draco almost believe him. Draco nodded slightly and then stretched and reached for his clothing.

They dressed in near silence and Draco undid the lock charm on the door before Harry's shirt had been pulled back over his head. He just needed to get away, to enjoy what had happened by himself, alone, in his room. It felt too secret to share with anyone, even in the moment itself. He felt raw all over, as though he'd been scrubbed clean.

"Hey," Harry said as Draco opened the door, running fingers through his own hair in an effort to make it look as though he hadn't just been having sex.

Draco turned back to face Harry.

"I'll see you around," Harry said softly.

Draco nodded and left, closing Harry into the room behind him, but he smiled gently to himself as he made his way back to the dungeons. "See you around Harry."

* * *

 **So I, like many others, have recently discovered and become obsessed with the young artist Halsey. For the last couple days I've had the lines "if you want to go to heaven, you should fuck me tonight" spinning around in my head from her song Young God. This came from that.**

 **Written and subsequently posted in the span of a couple hours. Please let me know if you see any glaring problems or if you like it!**


End file.
